


Wrapped Around You

by Mayalaen



Series: Resonance 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Dean Has Powers, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Monster of the Week, Profound Bond, Rimming, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Spells & Enchantments, Tentacles, True Forms, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating reports of odd lights in the forest, the guys stumble into the unexpected.  Oh, and poor Sam needs some brain bleach.</p><p>There are tentacles in this fic, but no sexual contact of any sort is had with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Two new noises and their meanings have been added to the [Glossary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171811).
> 
> Alternate Links: [LJ Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/16158.html) || [LJ 'Verse Master Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/14350.html)

“Dean!” Sam yells from somewhere off to Dean's left.

Dean spins toward the scream, and it takes him a moment to realize what he's actually seeing. Not a long moment, because hey, they're hunters. But it's not every day you see your brother hanging from his ankle ten feet off the ground.

Sure, they've gotten caught in vines before. This job is full of the unexpected. The difference is the vines they've been stuck in before never purposely grabbed one of them and pulled him up into the air.

Dean's gun is in the back of his pants and the only blade he has is in his ankle holster. They hadn't expected attack vines. They'd come out here to investigate what the locals claimed was bright flashes of light.

As Dean reaches for the knife, he's grabbed around the waist and lifted about five feet off the ground. “Fuck!” he yells, his stomach not liking the quick change in altitude nor the fact that he's being swung around like a rag doll.

“Cas!” Sam yells.

Dean assumes Sam is calling for Cas' help, but when he hears a cackle and a yelp from Cas, he knows it's because Sam was warning Castiel about something. Dean can't see what's going on even though he keeps twisting his body about, and by the time he's able to catch a glimpse of him, Cas is out cold on the ground.

That's when Dean realizes the vines aren't really vines. “They're fucking tentacles!” Dean yells.

“No shit!” Sam yells back.

Dean struggles, but the tentacle wrapped around his waist is thick and strong. Unfortunately, the knife strapped to his ankle is now covered by the tentacle wrapped around his legs. He uses his fists to beat on the tentacle at his waist, but instead of letting go, Dean hears a moaning growl.

“Hey, don't hurt my baby,” a woman says in a teasing voice.

Dean tries to locate the woman, and when he sees her, he lets out a screaming growl of frustration. “A fucking witch! I'm so sick and tired of fucking witches fucking with me!” he yells as he flails around, hitting the tentacle around his waist and trying to pull his legs out of the tentacle around his ankles.

The witch snorts. “How do you know I'm a witch?” she asks, leaning against a tree as nonchalantly as if she were resting after a leisurely stroll through the forest.

“You summoned this thing,” Sam says as he points at the tentacles wrapped around him, already sounding nearly as irritated as Dean.

“I'm a sorceress, you imbecile,” she says, and it sounds as if she's said it many times and she'd really like it if people would get it straight.

Dean chuckles. “Different name, same game,” he says as if he's bored. He's not really bored. He's so sick of shit like this that he wants to strangle her.

“Whatever,” she says, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder with a well-manicured hand.

Dean feels a tingling at the base of his skull, a pulsing throughout his body. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that it's getting worse, he realizes it's been there since just after the tentacle grabbed him. He doesn't know what it is, but he's pretty sure it's something the witch has done to him. Witch, not sorceress.

“Now that my baby has captured you, I can do whatever I want to this yummy ball of hotness over here,” the witch says, and Dean sees her walk over to Cas.

“Don't touch him!” Dean barks.

“Aww,” the witch coos, “but his power is so yummy!”

“Don't fucking touch him or I'll kill you slowly instead of quick and painlessly,” Dean growls.

The tingling becoming distracting. He suddenly realizes he can't feel Cas. He's become so used to being connected to Cas, getting constant input from him, that it's jarring to have it gone. It's like he's missing a limb. It hurts in a very non-physical way.

The witch laughs. “I'm scared. Really,” she deadpans. “Actually, I'm getting a little tired of listening to you run your mouth. I think I'll have my baby kill you now,” she says, then she says a few words in Latin.

Dean feels the tentacles holding onto him shiver around him, and he hears a groan off to his right. When cranes his neck, looking to his right, and his jaw drops. He hadn't seen it before because it looks like a large tree at first glance. The creature is huge. It's easily fifteen feet high and seven feet wide with tentacles stretched out everywhere. Dean can't even count the number of tentacles.

“I said kill them already,” the witch growls, then gives the order in Latin again.

The tentacles holding him shiver more this time, and the moan turns into a whine. The whine reverberates through his head, making the tingling that's already in his head turn into a spike of pain. He gasps, putting his hands on his head and pushing against his skull as if it'll stop the pain.

“Ah!” Dean yelps, the pulsing in his body getting stronger.

The witch is going to kill them. He doesn't know what she's going to do to Cas, but he doesn't want her touching him. Cas is defenseless. If she kills him and Sam, Cas won't stand a chance unless whatever she did to him wears off.

Dean's getting dizzy, but he doesn't think it's because of the pain or the fact that the tentacle is squeezing his waist.

“Stupid tentacle monster,” the witch yells. “You can't get good help these days,” she says, then stalks over to Cas.

“Leave him alone!” Dean says, the sound of his voice making his head hurt even more.

“He's all mine, sweetheart, and my stupid tentacle monster can do whatever the hell he wants with you,” she says, obviously dismissing the creature and kneeling down on the ground next to Cas.

“No! Leave him alone!” Dean screams, his entire body tense and ready for a fight.

The spike of pain intensifies to a level that fills Dean with the fear of dying. He can't die. Cas will be left alone with the witch. He has to save Cas.

He hears screaming. It's the witch screaming. It sounds as if someone is tearing her to shreds. He's only heard screams like that coming from souls he's tortured in Hell.

He wants her gone. He wants her to never be a threat to his mate ever again. It consumes him, and he gets lost in the sounds of her screams, the gurgling that comes from her neck as her vocal cords stop working. They've disintegrated.

When he realizes she's no longer a threat, he seeks out Cas, _**mate-lover-bonded-beloved**_ , and looks him over for damage, for any sign the witch hurt him. He can see the spell she used to knock him out. He can taste it, and it tastes wrong, evil, and like nothing that should ever touch the light that is Castiel.

He pushes it out, safely away from Cas, burning it so that it falls to the ground as ashes. He immediately turns his attention back to _**Cas-mate-lover-bonded-beloved**_ , and he calls to him.

 _ **“She's gone, Cas. It's okay. You can wake up now,”**_ he says softly. He cradles _**Cas-mate-lover-bonded-beloved**_ in his arms.

He wants Cas to wake up, and he can tell that Cas is trying, but something is clouding Dean's mind, and he feels the stench of the witch's power in the air, suffocating him, permeating the land, the trees, the flowers. The ground is screaming, the trees are choking, the flowers are shrinking back. He has to help them too now that he knows Cas is okay.

But Sam is there. He's saying something, but it's like he's speaking a foreign language. He sounds concerned, and Dean tries to tell Sam he's okay, but Sam's words get louder, more urgent.

He knows Sam's fine. No one will hurt him, so Dean focuses on the forest. Everything is calling out to him in its own way. They're not sentient beings, but it doesn't mean they don't turn to him like he's the sun and they're starved for what he has the ability to give them.

Lights are flashing. Colored lights. They're everywhere. He tastes love and affection. He smells fear. He hears strength building. His head hurts. It hurts. It hurts more than he remembers anything ever hurting, including anything Alastair did to him in Hell.

That strikes him as very funny. He wishes he could shove this pain in Alastair's face, let him see that there are worse things than what he did to Dean in Hell, and Dean has still survived. At least he thinks he can survive it. He's not dead yet, but it hurts in an all-consuming way.

Cas can save him. He knows it. He believes it with his entire being. Cas knows what to do. He has to.

_**Cas-mate-lover-bonded-beloved, cool-warmth-affection, calming-tranquility. Cas.** _

*

Dean feels as if he's wrapped in a cloud. It's fluffy and warm and holds him without smothering him. It's singing to him. He doesn't know the song, but he knows it means safe.

Awareness comes slowly, and he wants to stay wrapped in the cloud forever, but the cloud says he needs to wake up. He tells the cloud he doesn't need to. He's fine right where he is. The cloud sends him warm affection. The cloud thinks he's adorable. Dean smiles. He is adorable, and he knows it.

Dean says he's comfortable. He likes this. The cloud says he has to wake up anyway. Dean grumbles, but the cloud just gives him a quick hug and slowly lets go.

He opens his eyes and sees hideous wallpaper. It's a splotchy yellowish color with giant red flowers that are faded and ripped. He sees a stain on the wallpaper that makes the wall look even worse, if that's possible.

He turns his head, and he's so relieved to see Cas looking down at him that his chest tightens, his breath catches in his throat, and for a moment he almost thinks he'll cry, but he pushes the feeling down, controls himself.

*Hum*

The noise reassures him even more. If Cas says everything's okay and he's safe, then everything's okay and he has nothing to worry about at the moment.

“Cas?” Dean says, his voice a little scratchy. His throat doesn't hurt, but his voice sounds as if he's had a very long, good night's rest.

“Hey,” Cas says softly, reaching up and running his fingers through Dean's hair, scratching his fingernails gently on Dean's scalp. *Snuffle*

“Is he okay?” Sam asks.

Dean turns his head toward the voice, sees Sam sitting on the other bed, worried expression on his face. Dean's jealous that Sam must've had time to take a shower already because he was wearing a red flannel when they were on the hunt, and now Sam's wearing his button down gray shirt. Dean would really like to take his turn in the shower now.

*Coo* “He's okay,” Cas says, his face beautiful, his eyes shining with those familiar slivers of sunlight.

Dean wonders why Sam asked if Dean was okay, but then he remembers they were on a hunt. A forest. A witch. A real-life fucking tentacle monster.

“Did we waste the bitch?” he asks.

Sam snorts. “You wasted the bitch,” he says as if Dean's too slow on the uptake. “Then pushed something out of Cas that burned and blew away. You turned the tentacle monster into a puddle of goo and made every flower, bush, and tree in a twenty-foot radius double in size.”

“Uhm, huh?” Dean says intelligently, his face scrunched up.

“If you ever call me the freak of the family again, I'll punch you in the face, you freak,” Sam says, rolling his eyes. “You scared the shit outta me,” he says, exasperated and pissy.

*Hum* “Calm down, Sam,” Cas says, turning to give Sam a look.

Dean can see from Cas' side profile that he's giving Sam the stern shut-the-fuck-up-and-chill look. Dean doesn't childishly stick his tongue out at Sam, but he wants to.

Sam deflates, his shoulders dropping and a sigh coming out of him. He runs his fingers through his hair, then drops his arms at his sides. “He's really okay?” Sam asks, looking Cas in the eye.

*Coo, hum* “He's really okay,” Cas reassures him, “but it's a very good thing he woke me when he did.”

“Why?” Dean asks.

*Grunt, hiss* “Your mind was becoming overloaded by your powers,” Cas says. “When you awakened me from the spell the witch had used on me, I suppressed your powers again by making you sleep, but the entire time I was unconscious, you had nothing *squeal* controlling them but you.”

Dean feels a thrill of excitement and fear run through him. Back in the forest, the things that were happening seemed hyper-real, but thinking back on them, it seems like a dream. If he really did everything he thinks he did, he's more powerful than he imagined.

“After you turned the tentacle monster into a puddle,” Sam says, “you fell to the ground, not moving, and your nose and ears were bleeding.”

“Oh,” Dean says in surprise, his eyebrows raising. “I remember holding you in my arms,” he says, looking at Cas.

“It wasn't your physical body that held me,” Cas says. *Snuffle*

Cas smiles at Dean. It's a happy smile, and by the look on his face and the noise he just made, Dean realizes that Cas really liked behind held by Dean's power. It's hard for Dean to wrap his head around it, but at the same time, with everything they've experienced over the years and the things he's seen and heard through his connection with Cas, it's falling into place and doesn't seem strange at all.

“Your eyes were open,” Sam says softly. “I thought you were dead.”

Dean turns to Sam, noting that his brother looks very shaken. He's pale, and Dean can see that even just remembering the incident is upsetting Sam quite a lot.

“I'm okay,” Dean says, smiling up at Sam.

“Yeah, I know that now,” he says with a huff.

*Cuh*

Dean chuckles. “Cas thinks that's funny,” he says.

Sam's jaw drops and he looks at Cas, then back at Dean. “Is he laughing at me with his little noises?” he asks, pointing at Cas.

Dean snorts. “Pretty much,” he says with a grin. He doesn't feel dizzy, and he's glad that nothing hurts. He grins as Sam smacks Cas upside the head. Dean loves that the two of them are close enough now to do thinks like smack each other. It warms him inside.

“He scared the shit outta me. Its' not funny,” Sam says with a pout.

*Bleat* comes from Cas, and Dean chuckles when he sees that Cas has his poker face in place even though, by the noise he just made, if he were human, he'd be laughing so hard he would be clutching his stomach.

“Now he just thinks you're funnier,” Dean says with a chuckle.

Sam sighs. “You're an asshole,” he grumbles at Cas.

*Bleat* comes from Cas again and Dean laughs.

Sam finally cracks a smile, and then the dimples come out as he chuckles. “Next time warn me when you fake dead, kill the bad guys, and practice your gardening skills,” he says as he flops down on his bed.

“Big baby,” Dean says affectionately.

Cas stretches out next to Dean, wrapping his left arm around Dean's middle and resting his head on Dean's pillow.

“Did I scare you?” Dean asks softly, looking Cas in the eye.

*Snuffle, uhn* “Never,” Cas whispers, then kisses Dean, gently at first, then deepens the kiss.

When they pull apart, Dean grins. “Should I ask Sam for something to eat from that place on the other side of town?”

Cas smiles, obviously knowing Dean's intentions. He tosses his left leg over Dean's legs. *Cuh*

Sam snorts. “You should let Sam rest after the heart attack you gave him,” he says.

“Aww,” Dean whines pathetically. “But pie fixes everything, and they had so many flavors!”

*Cuh, uhn*

“You need rest,” Sam grumbles, “not a forty-five minute roll in the sheets.”

Cas chuckles, reaching between them with his left hand and cupping Dean's cock through his clothes. Dean moans, loud and obnoxious as he pushes his cock up against Cas' hand.

“Pie!” Sam yelps, scrambling off the bed and snagging the keys from the table. “I'll get pie!”

“Two different kinds!” Dean yells after Sam, but the slamming door is his only reply.

*Rumble* “We really should be careful. You've been through a traumatic experience,” Cas drawls.

Dean grins. “I need plenty of bed rest and I shouldn't do anything strenuous?” he asks.

*Uhn, mmm* “Yes, so I'll have to do all the work and take care of you,” Cas says as he gently rolls them, getting Dean onto his back and sliding his legs between Dean's, spreading Dean's legs as he goes.

“Is coming too strenuous? 'cause that would suck,” Dean says innocently, blinking up at Cas, then grinning when the rumbling noise turns to a constant sound.

“I'll watch over you,” Cas says, a completely serious look on his face as he pushes himself up to his knees.

Dean can hear the promise in those words even though they're both flirting with each other. Dean spreads his legs wider as Cas reaches down and undoes Dean's button, pulls down his zipper. He flops his arms out to his sides, letting Cas do whatever he wants. He knows he'll enjoy whatever Cas has in mind.

Cas slowly peels Dean's pants and underwear over his ass, then pulls up, using the material of the jeans to lift Dean's legs in the air and get the clothes off him. Dean lets his legs fall to the bed, his knees falling to the side and leaving him completely spread open to Cas.

Dean pushes his love, affection, and thanks through their connection and feels the love and affection come back to him as well as feeling that Dean has felt after a good hunt, the feeling they all get when there's a job well done.

Cas scoots down on the bed, lying down on his belly. Dean grabs another pillow, sits halfway up, shoves it behind his head, and flops back. He knows he's going to want to watch this.

Dean moans appreciatively when Cas blows warm air over his cock and balls. Cas grins, leaning down and pushing his face into the crease between Dean's right leg and his balls. He licks and mouths at Dean's skin, working his way around to Dean's outer thigh, then over the top of his pelvic area, then down Dean's left thigh and into the crease.

Cas noses at Dean's balls, pushing at them like he's snuffling his way down to Dean's hole. He reaches up and cradles Dean's balls in his left hand, holding them out of the way and teasing Dean's hole with the tip of his tongue, just flicking up and down.

Dean sighs contentedly, letting himself forget everything but Cas, the connection, the here and now, the way Cas is looking back up at him, the look on Cas' face when he knows he's succeeded in getting Dean to focus on nothing but the here and now.

*Mmm, uhn, hnnn* radiates throughout Dean's body, used in conjunction with Dean's name because Cas is saying Dean's the reason he's content and happy. *Uhn, whine, coo*

Dean's eyelids had been drooping, but after those last noises, his eyes widen. He raises one eyebrow and sends a big old 'huh?' through their connection.

Cas closes his eyes, pushes his face down into Dean, and uses the flat of his tongue to lick Dean's hole with firm pressure. Dean closes his eyes and arches his neck as he senses life, breath, vitality, existence, soul, spirit, and grace as Cas whines again.

Dean can't help but grin as the entire sentiment comes through their connection now that Cas has shown Dean what the new noise means.

*Uhn, whine, coo* _**Dean, lover, bonded, the reason my existence is so good, so right**_

Dean gasps. He's never felt that connection to the words before. He's learned a good amount of Latin in his life, but it never connected in such a way as to substitute the English words and thoughts in his head.

When Cas used those noises, it was as if Cas' physical voice was saying it in sentence form, and even though Dean knew it wasn't English, it was as if his brain understood it, fully integrated with the meaning from the noises instead of their English equivalent like had happened every time he'd heard them so far and every time Cas had told him what the noises meant.

Instead of hearing the noise and associating it with an English word or a feeling he'd use English to describe, it was pure and unadulterated language.

Cas sucked one of Dean's balls into his mouth, and Dean looked down at him, surprised and excited over what had just happened and nearly forgetting that Cas was sucking on his balls.

*Cuh* came from Cas as he rolled his eyes. Cas sent the image of a soul and grace intertwining and swirling around each other, the colors of each never changing, never losing anything of themselves, but the grace and soul so tightly and intimately connected that they might be mistaken for a single mass.

“Is that why I heard you? Why that –,” Dean flounders, not knowing how to say it, what to ask, so he sends it through their connection, his confusion and his excitement, asking for some reassurance that it was really as cool as he thinks it might be.

*Bleat* he says as he lets go of Dean's balls. “I'll have to close down the connection back down if you don't focus on other things, like the way I'm going to shove my tongue in your asshole and make you scream,” Cas drawls. Actually fucking drawls.

Dean moans. If anybody would've told Dean when he first met Cas that the angel would be awesome at dirty talk, he'd have laughed so hard he would've hurt himself. It wasn't necessarily what Cas said, but rather the delivery, the intent behind it, and the look on his face.

“I'm focused,” Dean breathes. “Totally focused on you licking my ass,” he says with a grin.

Cas growls with his physical mouth as he shoves his tongue into Dean. Dean yelps, trying to spread his legs wider, to get more of Cas' tongue inside him. Cas wriggles his tongue, starting up the rumbling again.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean groans, tilting his hips up as Cas pushes a finger in beside his tongue. “Cas!” he says with a strained voice, writhing on the bed as Cas finds his prostate and pushes, just enough pressure, just enough friction to make it amazing.

Cas licks long strips from just below his asshole, up over it and his finger, over his perineum, over his balls, then tickling the base of Dean's dick, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Dean tries to hold still, but it feels too good. He grabs handfuls of the sheets as Cas mouths at his balls, the pressure on Dean's prostate increasing as Cas gets him higher and higher.

“You're too fucking good at that,” Dean hisses, panting as his cock leaks all over his stomach.

Dean feels pride and amusement coming through the connection. Yeah, that's Cas. And Dean loves him. Loves him so much it scares him sometimes.

“Cas!” Dean yelps, as Cas sucks his cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling along the underside of Dean's cock. “Yeah, Cas, yeah!” he moans, whining toward the end of his words.

*Coo, rumble* _**come in my mouth**_

Dean gasps, his head coming up off the pillow as he meets Cas' eyes, surprised and blown away by what he heard, what he felt. It's dirty. It's amazing. It's like nothing Dean has ever experienced. He doesn't care if anyone thinks it's an over-share or TMI. He wants to tell everyone he meets from now on he's heard and fully grasped dirty talk in the language of angels.

*Coo, uhn* _**c'mon, Dean-lover-bonded-beloved-center of my world**_ , he says as he looks Dean in the eye.

Dean's orgasm hits hard. So hard that he chokes on it, sputtering instead of screaming something out, like Cas' name or a big old 'yes.' And by the time he gets the use of his mouth and throat back, all he can do is moan pitifully as his body shudders and twitches. His limbs are useless to him as Cas sucks him clean, so he just gazes down at him, panting and gasping.

Cas lets Dean's cock slide out of his mouth as he pulls his finger out of Dean's ass hole. He gets to his hands and knees, climbing up Dean's body until he has a hand on the bed to either side of Dean's torso.

Dean can't break eye contact. He's never felt something like that. Nothing in his experience could come close to what just happened, and a little grin tugs at his lips because, hell yeah, that was the most awesome sex ever.

Cas slides his cock into Dean's hole without urgency, though he's very turned on. Dean can tell by the little crease between Cas' eyes that he's holding himself back to make this pleasurable for Dean instead of hammering away when Dean's recovering from an epic orgasm.

“I-I'm okay,” Dean says, trying not to slur his words. “Fuck me,” he says with a nod that turns out to be more like his head flopping about.

*Cuh, uhn* he says with a smile, then leans down to kiss Dean.

He's so gentle that Dean feels his eyes burn. He's teased Sam about crying his way through sex, but he thinks maybe he should do that when he's this close to crying himself.

Cas licks into Dean's mouth, and Dean tastes himself on Cas' tongue. He loves that. Loves that Cas is here with him, that Cas loves him. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on the stretch of Cas' cock inside him instead of the burning in his eyes, the gentleness of Cas' lips and tongue.

Dean hears a background noise, almost like the ticking of a clock. He doesn't remember ever hearing one of Cas' noises like it's not to the forefront before. It's subtle, almost like Cas is making the noise without meaning to, like someone tapping the end of a pen on a pad of paper, even though Dean knows that's not the case, knows Cas means it with all his being.

*Dook, dook, dook, dook, dook*

Dean reaches up and wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. Cas lets him, his arms giving out from under him so he falls onto Dean, his cock pushing in deeper and Dean's cock getting the stimulation and pressure of Cas' belly over it.

Cas moans into the kiss as he starts fucking Dean. It's gentle and lazy, just a shifting of his hips back and forward, but it feels great, and Dean's cock gets even more stimulation from the muscle movement in Cas' stomach.

The rumbling noise from Cas is the noise that's in the forefront, but Dean can still hear the background noise. He wraps his legs around Cas' hips, shoving his tongue into Cas' mouth, chasing after him as he lifts his head off the pillow.

Cas fucks him faster, grunting and breathing hard through his nose. The kiss is getting messy, and Cas licks over his lips, mouths and licks at his jaw, nibbles at his neck.

“Cas,” Dean moans loudly. “Fuck, Cas, fuck me. C'mon. Fuck me,” he says, using his heels to push Cas' ass cheeks, make Cas move faster, deeper.

_**you're bossy** _

Dean laughs, his right hand sliding up Cas' back, his fingers tickling the back of Cas' neck. “You love it,” he says.

*Coo, uhn*

“I knew it!” Dean laughs. “You love it! I knew it!”

Cas bites Dean's neck and Dean yelps, then he laughs more because he knows Cas did it in playful retaliation for Dean calling him out.

*Hnnn-uhn-hnnn*

Dean smiles so big his face hurts. He wants to be that for Cas, wants to be the reason he's so happy. To hear Cas confirm that makes his chest feel like it's going to explode in a good way.

Cas licks at his neck as he fucks him harder, the bed creaking and the headboard starting to hit the wall with every thrust. Dean tries to shift his hips, to thrust up into Cas as he's fucked, but Cas has him pinned to the bed. He nips at Cas' shoulder instead, the fingers of his right hand gently scratching over Cas' scalp, his left hand caressing Cas' back.

Dean feels as if he's close to coming again. He just needs a little more stimulation to his cock and he knows he could come. He turns his head and sucks hard on Cas' neck. He sends a desire to see a mark on Cas' neck through their connection and gets a *wheek* of excitement in return.

It thrills Dean to know Cas will make sure the hickey stays there for a few days. Dean plans on touching it as often as possible, kissing it, and insisting Cas wear T-shirts instead of button-up shirts so he can see it whenever he wants.

*Rumble* goes through Dean's body, filling his head, the room, the bed, and the walls.

Dean doesn't care if anyone else can hear it, doesn't care if they get pissed, but he knows Cas either is keeping others from hearing it or he knows no one is in the rooms surrounding them. Cas hates being interrupted during sex, even if it's the neighbors knocking on the wall and yelling at them to keep it down.

A swirling noise starts up, and Dean doesn't even know how he could explain noises swirling to anyone else, but that's what it's doing. *Dook, uhn, hnnn, rumble, uhn* is all over the room, getting louder and softer as if they're physical beings getting closer and farther away.

Dean hears the window rattle, and he smiles, knowing Cas is getting close. He looks up and realizes Cas' wings are the source of the swirling sounds. Dean's jaw drops.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean breathes.

Now that he's watching them, he can sync the sound to the movement. The feathers that aren't really feathers are shimmering, and the light that isn't really light is flashing. As Cas' wings move, Dean hears the noises coming from different parts of Cas' wings as well as from deep inside Cas.

He'd heard them make noise before. He'd heard what he thought was singing. It had been more than that. Cas can communicate with every part of his being.

Dean watches Cas' right wing tip curl, and it tells him how good it feels to be this close to Dean. He sees Cas' wings shiver as they both tell him he's Cas' mate, that Cas knows it without a doubt. The wings aren't a separate being, but in a way that Dean can only relate to a cat twitching its tail, they're showing Cas' thoughts and emotions.

Cas fucks him harder, and Dean tries not to let himself get lost in everything, to focus on what Cas is doing him and take in everything else like it's background noise. It's hard, but he knows if he lets his mind gravitate toward everything, Cas will have to suppress his abilities, close down the connection, and he doesn't want that.

He closes his eyes, burying his face in Cas' neck. He feels a tingling sensation on his skin, and when he realizes it's Cas' wings tickling him, he growls into Cas' neck. It's so fucking hot that Dean nearly comes right then.

_**come with me** _

Dean moves both hands to Cas' back and holds on tight, his heels digging into Cas' ass cheeks, his panting breaths warming Cas' neck.

“Cas, fuck, I fucking love you,” Dean gasps into Cas' neck.

The noises intensify, but Dean's too far gone to focus on them. Cas is letting out strings of noises too fast for Dean to figure out, but he feels them. He hears something crash on the other side of the room, but he doesn't give a shit.

*Uhn* _**Dean**_ , Cas screeches as he comes.

Dean knows it would've deafened him had he been human. Instead it's an all-consuming sound that fills him with the multiple meanings behind it, the word and the noise becoming one in his head, in his soul.

His back arches as his asshole clamps down on Cas' cock. He comes so hard he sees stars, or maybe he's just squeezing his eyes closed so hard he's seeing them. It doesn't matter.

*Dit,* Dean says, and he hears something shatter on the other side of the room.

He doesn't care what broke or why. He's shaking apart, his hips are jerking as much as he can manage beneath Cas, and he can feel his cock sliding between with his come slicking the way.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck! Cas! Oh, fuck yeah,” Dean groans as he comes down from his orgasm.

Cas is mouthing lazily at his neck, gently thrusting in and out of Dean as if he's spent, but just can't help but be inside Dean a little longer, feel him.

Dean snorts. “Not to give you a big head or anything,” he mumbles, “but you do realize you've completely ruined me for anyone else, don't you?”

*Oh* comes out of Cas like an aggressive bark from a dog.

Dean's eyes open and he grabs Cas' head with his hands, holding him up so he can look in Cas' eyes. “Explain,” he drawls.

Cas pokes him in the side, making Dean let out a very unmanly giggle as he flinches and lets go of Cas' head. Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder again.

Dean's breath catches in his chest as Cas pushes very strong emotions and ideas at him. _**Mine, no one else, mine, only yours, only mine**_ and a spike of possessiveness that stuns Dean with it's fierceness.

He turns his head and kisses Cas' temple. “Only yours, Cas. I promise,” he says.

*Purr*

Dean smiles, gently running his fingers over Cas' back. “Hey!” he says as he remembers what had just happened. “I said your name, didn't I?” he asks, knowing he doesn't need to explain what he's asking.

*Mmm, purr* “It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard,” Cas says, then kisses Dean's shoulder.

Dean can't help but smile again, and really, his cheeks are hurting here. “I thought I couldn't make the noises.”

“Your soul did,” Cas says.

“How?” Dean asks.

“Your soul is teaching itself how,” Cas mumbles, sounding half asleep, the purring very soft.

“Uhm, huh?” Dean asks, suddenly feeling a little more awake.

“The grace your soul absorbed knew how to do it,” Cas says. “Your soul and your powers are working together, learning from the grace and from me how to do it.”

Dean feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach. He can't relate it to anything that makes sense, and it almost sounds as if his soul is a baby, mimicking its parents without knowing what its saying, but he knew what he was saying.

“It's not like that,” Cas mumbles.

Dean snorts. “Then what's it like?” he asks.

Cas' cock has softened, so when he shifts his hips, it slips out of Dean. Cas wriggles halfway off Dean, leaving his right leg over Dean's right leg and his right arm across Dean's chest. He rests his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean flips the blanket over them.

“In human terms, you're using reverse engineering,” Cas says, his thumb caressing Dean's skin. “It's like you've been given a car, and you have no idea how it works, but instead of someone teaching you everything about the car, you take it apart yourself with no idea how it works, teaching yourself as you go what each part does, how everything fits together, and once you've rebuilt it, I sit next to you and help you learn how to drive it.”

Dean huffs. It sounds so bizarre when he relates it to using a language of angels, but it does make sense. “Did I say it right?” he asks.

“Mmm, you have a cute accent,” Cas mumbles into his shoulder and Dean chuckles. “But yes, you said it correctly. Eventually you will add your own inflection to it, changing the meaning of my name to be more personal to you.”

“Wow,” he says. “Okay, that makes sense since the thing I said was Gabriel's name for you. Gotcha. Oh, can I use it with other angels without them knowing I'm human?” he asks.

“Not yet,” he says. “I'm not sure if you ever will be able to do it, but only because this has never happened before, not because I doubt you. You've done plenty of things no one else has ever done. If anyone can do it, it'll be you.”

“You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?” Dean asks, even though he knows better.

Cas pinches his nipple. *Squeal-cuh*

Dean scoffs. “Hey, I'm very funny. Hilarious, even. Admit it.”

*Squeal* comes from Cas, the inflection he uses turning the no into a very childish 'uh-uh, no way.'

“Fine,” Dean grumbles.

He sighs, relaxing into the embrace, enjoying the quiet moments before Sam comes back and they have to clean up and eat lots of pie, and hopefully some burgers and fries from the same restaurant if he and Cas didn't traumatize Sam too badly.

“You seemed to like it, but I just wanna make sure,” Dean says. “When I use the noises, do you li-oomph!”

Cas' mouth is on his mouth so fast Dean actually chuckles into the kiss. Cas shoves his tongue, tickling the roof of Dean's mouth, pulling back and nipping Dean's bottom lip as he breaks the kiss and drops his head back down on Dean's shoulder.

“Hmm, I'll take that as a yes,” Dean says with a grin.

“If it wasn't a good enough answer,” Cas says, then throws a spike of _**love it, love you, want more, want you**_ at Dean.

Dean chuckles, sending back the feeling of how adorable he thinks Cas is. He hears a knock on the door and groans.

“Can I come in or should I give you guys another twenty minutes?” Sam asks through the door.

“You won't need brain bleach, but you'll need to open a window,” Dean warns.

*Coo*

“That I can do,” Sam says as he opens the door. He stops in the doorway, looking down at the carpet. “Uhm, we don't have the money to pay for that TV,” he says, pointing at the floor.

Dean chuckles. “Oops,” he says, sounding very unapologetic.

Cas grunts. “The bathroom mirror *cuh* is shattered as well,” he says.

“You guys really got around. Should I avoid touching any surfaces?” Sam asks as he sets the bags down on the table, then thinks better of it and picks them back up, a sour look on his face.

“We didn't leave the bed,” Cas says. “Dean was trying out his new voice.”

“I said Cas' name,” Dean says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

Sam rolls his eyes. “I'm so proud of you, Dean,” he drawls.

Dean sighs. “No, you dork. The noise. I made the noise that means his name,” he said flapping his right hand around like it'll force Sam to understand it quicker.

Sam's jaw drops, his eyes widen, and he lets out a puff of air like he's been punched in the stomach. Dean grins at him.

“H-how?” Sam asks.

Dean groans. “I'm too tired. Cas, show him the quick way, would ya?” he says as he nudges Cas' head with his shoulder.

“Oh, hell no!” Sam yells, holding his hands out in a defensive posture, the bags swinging wildly from his left wrist. “Don't show me!”

Dean chuckles and Cas sighs. “He's not going to show you what we were doing when I said his name, but that was an awesome reaction,” Dean says, then sits up, dropping Cas behind him.

“Oh, yeah, uhm, okay,” Sam blurts, his cheeks turning pink.

Sam's body tenses and he flinches, his eyes focusing as if on something over by the lamp, but Dean knows he's getting something from Cas, so what he's seeing isn't in the room. It's quick. It only takes about five seconds and Sam's body relaxes again.

“Oh,” Sam breathes. “That's, uhm. I. Ah, wow,” he says, clearly at a loss for words.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean says as he stands up, the blanket falling from his body as he goes.

*Cuh* comes from Cas, and Dean grins when Cas sends a spike of amusement through their connection because Sam is so blown away by this new information that he either doesn't notice Dean's walking through the room naked and covered in come or he doesn't care at the moment.

“I'm gonna take a quick shower, then we can eat,” Dean says, then walks into the bathroom, bending down and using the bathroom rug to brush the slivers of mirror into the corner so he doesn't step on them.

“Dean!” Sam screeches. “Fuck, that's not something I needed to see! Oh, fuck! Cas, erase the last few seconds from my brain. Please!” he practically wails.

*Bleat*

Dean smirks. Okay, so maybe Sam hadn't been too blown away to notice the come running down his leg. “Cas, wipe Sam's brain,” he sing-songs as he gets into the shower and turns the faucet on.

“No!” Sam yelps. “Yes! I mean, wait! No, don't mess with my head! Fuck!” he growls.

*Eh, bleat*

Dean chuckles as he gives himself a quick rinse, then gets out and towels off, tossing it onto the edge of the tube as he walks out into the room. Sam is taking the food out of the bags and setting everything on the table.

Dean clears his throat as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “I really didn't think you'd look, Sam. I'm sorry,” he says, feeling kind of bad about the whole thing.

Sam snorts. “I know. I should've known better than to look, but my mind was still kinda blown from the whole shove-info-in-my-head thing, and I turned my head when I heard the mirror shards clinking,” Sam says as he unwraps the plastic forks from the napkins.

*Nih* “I can erase the memory,” Cas offers, standing naked at the end of the bed.

Sam shakes his head, but he doesn't look at Cas. Dean doesn't know if it's because Sam knows Cas is naked or he's too scared to find out.

“Thanks, Cas, but no,” Sam says, dropping into a chair at the table. “I'll live.”

Dean shrugs at Cas and Cas heads off to take his own shower. Dean sits down at the table, opening the Styrofoam container in front of him.

“I really am sorry, Sammy,” Dean says, then a giggle escapes before he can stop it.

He covers his mouth with his hand as Sam's head snaps up, his eyes wide as he looks at Dean. Dean can't take it. He starts laughing, his shoulders jumping as he tries to keep from flat out guffawing in Sam's face.

Sam's lips twitch and a squeak comes out of his mouth, then he starts chuckling, rolling his eyes as he opens his own container. “You're gonna be sorry one of these days when I repay you with some really disturbing shit,” he threatens.

Dean snorts. “You're the one who's all shy about this shit. I could walk in on you and Gabriel fucking in the middle of the room and I'd just say sorry and walk out again. Almost everybody has sex, Sam,” he says with a smirk and a wink.

Sam squeaks again, then sputters a bit, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. A bit of a guilty look comes over his face.

“I'm happy for you,” Dean says, poking the back of Sam's hand with his spork as Cas walks back into the room, grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on.

“I thought you didn't like him,” Sam says, shoving a French fry in his mouth.

Dean shrugs. “I didn't know him.”

“And you know him now?” Sam asks.

Dean nods. “Kind of. Cas showed me some stuff. But even if he hadn't, the smile on your face, the way you grin when you think I'm not looking every time we talk about Gabriel, and the way you just seem happier means I at least gotta give the guy a chance,” he says, then shoves five French fries in his mouth at once.

Sam gets a look on his face that warms Dean. He knows Sam, and Sam wanted Dean's approval, wanted Dean to see it as a good thing. Now that Dean says he not only approves, but he also likes what the relationship is doing for Sam, Dean knows Sam is relieved and thrilled over it.

“You don't have to hide it,” Dean says. “I'm not saying let's double date or anything, but –,” he starts, but is cut off when Cas sits up straight and gasps. Dean turns to look at him, as does Sam.

*Squeak, wheek* “I've never been on a date,” Cas says, his eyes wide.

Sam chuckles as Dean groans. “Aww,” Sam coos, “he's never been on a date, Dean!”

Dean can feel the excitement from Cas through their connection. Dean sighs. He can't ignore that. He loves Cas, adores him, wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Cas is worth the trauma of dating even if they're already considered angel-married. Cas is worth a lot of other things Dean has never done for one-night stands and even fairly steady girlfriends.

“Okay,” Dean drawls. “What do you wanna do?”

*Snick* Cas tilts his head, frowning at Dean. “You've never been on a date either, but Sam has,” Cas says, turning to look at Sam.

Sam looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uhm, well, I suppose you guys could do dinner and a movie,” he says with a shrug.

“Gabriel has also been on dates,” Cas says with a grin.

Dean groans. “I should've known that was coming,” he says with a wince. “I swear you two plan shit like this for me to walk into!”

Sam shakes his head. “I could claim that we meant to do it, because that would've been cool, but no, we didn't plan it.”

Dean snorts and takes a huge bite of his burger. “We'll try it. If Gabriel tries to kill me and bring me back for entertainment purposes, I'm out,” he says around a mouthful of food.

*Hnnn*

He looks over at Cas and decides the smile on Cas' face is totally worth it. He'd even put up with Gabriel killing and bringing him back for entertainment purposes if it meant Cas smiled like that again and again.


End file.
